The Aliens' Hideout
The next morning, the gang ride out until they find the aliens' hideout. Ratchet: This must be it. Reia: No sense of Zemo in there.. Kiva: I totally agree, big sister. Reia: Keep your head down.. - Ratchet and the gang seek cover when a few scout ships are landing inside the starship. Kiva: *quietly* Gosh... Reia: Okay, if we're going to draw these aliens out, we're going to blow up the hangar door. Kiva: *quietly* Alright.. Clank: Uh oh.. Reia: What's wrong? Clank: Jake is going in. - Just as Clank said, Jake goes away from the sight. Ratchet: That's just great... Reia: Don't worry, captain. He'll be back with reinforcements. Kiva: Reinforcements??? Reia: A lot more cowboys.. Hopefully.. Kiva: Oh... Ratchet: One question though. What happens if you guys get inside the starship? Kiva: Well, Ella can guide us to the gold mining operation and destroy it before the starship takes off. Ratchet: Sounds like a plan. But something's not right about this... Kiva: Meaning like a trap? Ratchet: Yeah. Not Zemo, but I think it was this Towa person Reia is fidgeting about.. Reia: I couldn't help it, captain. I was..nervous. Kiva: Nervous? Oh, right... Ratchet: Don't worry, Reia. Those guys are tricky to catch, but I'm sure your bond with Kiva is much stronger. Reia: (After what happened to Hatchet, I couldn't--) You know, you're right. Kiva, I just...want to know. What's the scariest thing that happens to you? Kiva: Well, I'm afraid of losing you. Reia: Me??? Kiva: You are the only one who care so much about me. You...are the only family I have left... Reia: Wow... - A tear of joy came out of Reia's eye, which Kiva smiled at her in return. Kiva: Reia.. - Reia then wipped the tear off. Reia: I'm okay. I'm just...happy to hear you say that. Kiva: Because it's true. Ratchet: Wow... Talwyn: Incredible... Alister: Kiva, you really do love her as a sister.. Kiva: Yep. Talwyn: I just wish I was that brave...like you, Kiva. Kiva: Talwyn... Both of us share the same pain. Ratchet and Clank are the only ones you have left as Reia with me. Talwyn: Kiva... Reia: (Her words of wisdom may yet one day be an advantage for the Mark..) Kiva: When is Jake coming back with reinforcements? Reia: Any minute now. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: I think we have time for one more dicussion before Jake comes back. Kiva: Like what? Zelos: Here's a subject- What's the idea slapping me last night? Reia: Because you're incouragable, that's why!! Zelos: Ah, Reia.. You may have spoken the truth. I am a very sensible person when it comes to my past. Reia: Let me guess, you only have one relative? Zelos: That's a good guess. Her name is Seles. Right off the gate, she is struggling with sickness. It is so serious, that she can't leave the abbey a few miles from Meltokio- The Imperial City. Reia: So that's the Chosen's task: To protect the person he/she cares for. Zelos: That's right. I still have the responsibility as the Chosen. Once and a while, I stop by to see her a few times. Reia: You know, Zelos? You maybe an idiot, but you are much kinder than I thought, in a friendly way, of course. Zelos: Aww... Well, I suppose this makes us even. Kiva: I have no idea you have a sister, Zelos. Zelos: You might be surprised. Well Reia, does that mean we're friends now? Reia: As long as you don't overdid it, we should be friends. Zelos: Don't worry, I'll behave. Kiva: Hey, sis. I heard tons of footsteps heading for us. Reia: That must be Jake. Looks like the calvary is here. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Now that the army is here, we should try to get closer and figure out how to blow up the hangar bay. Kiva: Alright. - The gang gets closer to the alien starship. Category:Scenes